5 Sens pour la solitude de Naminé
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Recueil] OS 2 : Cookie Crisps (Le goût)
1. En attente

Yo ! Je commence à nouveau un recueil comme ça … Je sais pas pourquoi, mais bon, voilà. J'espère que ça m'inspirera, même si j'ai pas mal de doutes.

Mis à part ça, bien entendu ce premier texte est écrit pour la Nuit du FoF, sur le thème Thème (merci **Ahé** ).

Bonne lecture !

 **Cinq sens pour la solitude de Naminé**

 _ **Entendre**_

 **En attente**

Il y a un mur. Enfin, il y a plusieurs murs – un appartement, il faut le dire, c'est encerclé de murs, c'est même dans une certaine mesure fait de murs, au départ ce sont juste des murs, donc cela ne devrait rien avoir de surprenant, ce mur, mais si, ça a du sens quand on dit :

Il y a un mur.

Un mur fin comme du papier, un mur qui laisse passer les émotions, pour Naminé, qui laisse passer les bruits, en fait.

Elle connaît ça par cœur. Comme un thème qui se répète, une longue musique qui reprend toujours la même ligne, avec seulement quelques variations. Naminé ne connaît pas le nom de la compositrice, mais elle aime ce thème.

La première fois qu'elle l'a entendu, elle a voulu l'éviter. Elle s'est couvert les oreilles de jazz manouche.

La deuxième fois, elle a écouté de la pop. La troisième fois, du rock. La quatrième, du punk.

Au bout de la cinquième fois, elle a coupé sa musique.

Elle a écouté.

Elle a l'impression de la connaître, maintenant. Ça commence par le bruit des clés, un léger choc alcoolisé, des chaussures qui claquent et des mots échangés.

Ça se transforme sans préambule en un premier long gémissement tacheté de rire. Ça se poursuit avec le froissement des vêtements. Et puis les soupirs. Naminé les reconnaît. Elle reconnaît particulièrement le dernier soupir, celui, un peu étranglé, qui clôt le thème pour cette fois. Ça reprendra plus tard. Parfois dans l'heure, parfois au matin, parfois plusieurs jours plus tard.

Alors, sachant que ça reviendra, Naminé contemple le silence de son appartement, dans l'attente.

.

.

.

Voilà voilà. À plus !


	2. Cookie Crisps

Coucou tout le monde ! C'est un texte que j'ai écrit il y a pas mal de temps, et qui de base était plutôt de l'original, mais au final j'ai préféré en faire une Naminé, parce que voilà, ça ne va pas traîner indéfiniment dans mon ordinateur et puis … et puis … et puis …

Bonne lecture !

 **5 Sens, OS 2 : Le goût**

 _Cookie Crisps_

Il est minuit passé, en vérité, il est presque une heure du matin. La maison est terriblement silencieuse, si bien qu'on peut entendre les papillons de nuit voler, et percevoir chaque détail sonore de leur battement d'ailes poussiéreux. Naminé doit y mettre toute sa concentration afin d'être le plus silencieuse possible. Elle ne doit réveiller personne nul ne doit se douter de ce qu'elle fait. Elle grimace au grincement qu'émet la porte de sa chambre quand elle la pousse, s'immobilise un instant et écoute. Toujours rien. Elle soupire sans un bruit et reprend sa route. Les escaliers de bois lui paraissent une tâche insurmontable, mais elle sait qu'il faudra bien y passer. Elle a une mission, qu'elle accomplira dans le plus grand honneur. Naminé songe un instant à glisser sur la rambarde, comme dans les films qu'elle voit parfois sur la vieille télévision du salon, puis se ravise. Elle n'est pas dans un film, et si elle chute, cela sera à coup sûr bruyant et réveillera tout le foyer dans un empressement sans pareil. Elle a hâte, déjà, d'être en bas. Ah, comme elle souhaiterait avoir sa chambre au rez-de-chaussée ! Elle y serait bien plus tranquille, avec sous ses pieds le carrelage muet, et aucun escalier à descendre ou gravir. La vie serait plus douce, cela est certain.

Lasse de songer à ce qu'elle pourrait faire sans, finalement, ne bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, elle met ses réflexions en attente et lève avec une infinie lenteur sa jambe. Fermement agrippée à la rambarde pour mettre le moins de poids possible dans le bas de son corps, elle pose le pied droit sur la première marche. Le silence ne se laisse pas perturber et elle reprend confiance. Elle déverse tout son poids dans son pied droit et lève la jambe gauche. Elle voudrait atteindre la troisième marche mais le membre est trop court c'est une déception à chaque fois. Elle aimerait tant avoir des jambes plus grandes, comme celles de sa mère, longues et fines, si gracieuses entourées de bas en nylon ! Naminé en est certaine si elle le voulait, Maman marcherait aussi silencieusement que les feuilles volent, parce que ses jambes sont si menues et finies par une sorte d'aiguille minuscule. Quand on ne fait pas claquer ces choses contre le sol, elles ne doivent pas produire plus de son que les griffes d'une souris. Manquant de grogner d'agacement face à tant d'égarements, Naminé reprend sa route. Longue, encore, elle le sait. Il ya précisément dix-neuf marches dans ces escaliers – elle les a comptées – et elle n'en est qu'à la deuxième. Si elle tarde ainsi à chaque étape, elle en sera encore à la moitié de l'escalier quand le jour ce lèvera, et alors, quel malheur ! Elle serait découverte, et on la priverait de son trésor. Elle ne doit plus penser, mais se dépêcher et elle atteint péniblement la troisième marche, puis la quatrième.

À la septième, le bois gémit, et elle s'excuse mentalement auprès de l'escalier. C'est qu'elle n'aimerait pas, elle-même, que l'on passe son temps à lui marcher dessus. Avec soulagement, elle ne perçoit depuis l'étage aucun froissement de draps qui aurait sans nul doute accompagné le moindre mouvement de ses parents dans leur lit. Elle respire un grand coup, lève la jambe. Elle doit être brave, il ne lui reste plus que douze marches. Après, elle sait ce qui l'attend : la carrelage, son merveilleux ami qui jamais ne se plaint ni ne laisse échapper la moindre complainte. Alors elle pose le pied, s'enthousiasme du silence, recommence. Quand la treizième marche gémit à son tour, Naminé se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être emprunter à sa mère ses chaussures magiques, mais elle sait que cette dernière le remarquera vite, et la grondera. Mais, à la vérité, qu'y a-t-il de mal à prendre ces chaussures ? Si c'est pendant la nuit, lorsqu'elle ne s'en sert pas, cela ne gêne personne. Naminé prendrait garde à ne pas les abîmer, elle les traiterait avec soin comme elle le fait pour l'escalier, et elle les remettrai dès son affaire finie à leur place. Mais pour que Maman comprenne la nécessité absolue qu'a Naminé de ces aiguilles, il faudrait tout lui expliquer, lui avouer son secret, et cela, elle ne le veut pas.

Quand, enfin, ses pieds rencontrent le froid du carrelage muet, Naminé a envie d'exulter de joie. Enfin ! Mais elle se retint et lâche prudemment la rambarde. Ses jointures ont blanchi. Elle ne les distingue pas bien, dans l'ombre qui les enveloppe mais elle le devine, elle le sent à la texture qu'a pris sa peau. Ses amies ont peur du noir et de la nuit, elles le lui ont dit, et elle les a regardées avec presque du mépris dans les yeux. Ces filles-là, avait-elle pensé, ne connaîtront jamais le vrai bonheur si elles ne triomphent pas de leur peur. Elle s'était sentie l'âme d'une philosophe, quoique puisse être exactement un philosophe.

Naminé a huit ans, comme toutes ses amies – sauf Xion, la petite brune aux yeux perdus, qui a sauté une classe – mais, au contraire de toutes ses amies, elle en sait beaucoup sur le monde. On lui dit souvent qu'elle est très mature pour son âge, et elle considère cela comme une perte de temps cela elle le sait déjà, alors à quoi bon le répéter encore et encore, comme un vieux disque ? Elle a mieux à faire de ses jours que d'écouter de vieilles dames lui dire qu'elle est intelligente, et cet instant qu'elle vit le lui rappelle mieux qu'aucun autre. Le froid contre la plante de ses pieds la ramène à la réalité et elle enchaîne librement les pas, sans craindre un grincement qui aurait choisi le mauvais moment pour pousser. Elle rejoint la cuisine, ouvre très lentement le placard du haut, se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et se saisit du bol de céramique où son prénom est inscrit. Elle n'utilise jamais que celui-ci, parce qu'il a été fait rien que pour elle, et elle le trouve plus beau que tous les autres.

Elle le ramène tout contre elle et attrape, sur la table, le paquet de _Cookie Crisps_. Elle se mord la lèvre au froissement significatif du papier et au bruit des céréales qui coulent le long de l'emballage pour se cogner contre la céramique. Comme c'est bruyant ! Elle se pince les lèvres plus fort, comme si cela pouvait atténuer le vacarme, et referme le paquet avec d'infinies précautions. Elle sort du tiroir une cuillère, et du réfrigérateur une bouteille de lait. Elle verse le liquide blanc dans son bol. Elle se sent fébrile. Elle y est presque ! L'horloge du four affiche minuit cinquante-sept et elle plonge la cuillère dans les céréales, assise sur le carrelage muet.

Elle est à deux doigts de gémir quand elle porte la sucrerie à sa bouche. Elle y est, enfin. Elle est plus intelligente que tout le monde, Naminé. Les adultes courent, s'empressent, s'échinent, s'acharnent à trouver quoi faire de leurs dix doigts quand elle, elle a trouvé un sens à la vie. Elle en est persuadée, tout ce qui existe, chaque chose conduit à ça : un bol de _Cookie Crisps_ après minuit, voilà la réponse à tout.

Plus tard, elle sera psychiatre, comme sa mère, mais elle réussira mieux. Les psychiatres, lui a dit Maman, ce sont des gens qui s'occupent de ceux qui ne vont pas bien, et surtout des dépressifs. Les dépressifs, a-t-elle continué, ce sont des gens qui ne sont pas heureux, alors on leur donne des médicaments pour les aider à aller mieux, et parfois ça fonctionne. Naminé fera bien mieux. Elle sera grande, avec le même genre de chaussures aux pieds que sa mère, elle aura un beau chignon sur le crâne comme les danseuses et, quand un dépressif viendra la voir pour lui demander des cachets, elle lui dira sur un ton impérieux :

« Toi ! Arrête tes bêtises ! Tu n'as pas besoin de médicaments ! Ce soir, tu iras manger des _Cookie Crisps_ après minuit. »

Et le dépressif s'en ira, les sourcils froncés, mais le lendemain, il reviendra, heureux comme jamais, et la félicitera de ce remède miracle. Alors, les gens se presseront à son cabinet, et elle donnera des conférences sur les bienfaits des _Cookie Crisps_. Elle sera connue dans le monde entier, et elle mangera des céréales tous les soirs.

Elle sourit à cette pensée. Comme elle a hâte d'être une grande personne. Cela l'embête un peu de partager son secret, c'est vrai, mais son père lui a appris à être partageuse, et elle ne peut pas garder le sens de la vie pour elle toute seule. Quand elle baisse à nouveau les yeux vers son bol, elle voit qu'il est fini. C'est un peu triste mais elle est satisfaite, heureuse. Elle lave et range la vaisselle, fait disparaître toute trace de son méfait. Elle quitte la cuisine à regrets, mais ça n'est qu'un au revoir et le lendemain elle reviendra retrouver ce silence sucré.

.

.

.

Et voici !

C'était marrant, d'écrire ça, et comme rarement de faire exclusivement de la description d'action. J'ai bien aimé. Et puis, les Cookie Crisps après minuit, ça n'a vraiment pas de prix. Je recommande à cent pourcent.

Des bisous !


End file.
